Revenge is a Dish Best Served from Generation to Generation
by ReinikSociety
Summary: Jonathan never was one for games. If the games were played against him, that is. Selina/Jonathan (Scarecrow/Catwoman).


Author's Note: Hello! This story isn't as flashy as the title, but I like how short and sweet it turned out. I personally don't like Catwoman, but I drew her name out of a Yahtzee cup and had to stick with it. I totally derived from the genres that were chosen for me (I was supposed to do Drama and Romance. But, like always, I changed it up, made it weird, and wrote up a kind of "screw-you" ending). Anyway, hope you enjoy! (And maybe review? Maybe?)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She shifted in my bed, her chest rose softly and slowly. I looked at her for a second more, then swung my legs to the side of the bed. I'm not even sure why I asked her to my apartment. Not only is my apartment supposed to be my hideout, but no one is supposed to know about it. Not even another villain. She's been here before, her body moving the exact same way, her voice moaning the same. Her love-making, on the other hand, was not the same. It was better than before, as if she knew she'd be coming back with me tonight. _I_ think she knew, anyway. Last time she was here, she broke a vase in my living room, placed the broken pieces on the floor so I'd step on them, and stole a priceless family heirloom from my safe. All while I was getting some champagne from my fridge. She's feisty, I'll admit. But she wasn't going to fool me this time around. I lit a cigarette and took a drag. An image danced in my head, our making love, and I shook it to the back of my mind. I looked over at her once more. Still asleep. I placed the cigarette on the edge of my ashtray, then rolled onto the bed, silently setting myself on either side of her.

"Selina..." I said in a low and lullaby-like voice. She stirred. "Selina..." No response. "Selina!" I shouted, jolting her from her peaceful slumber and making her gaze lock onto mine.

"Jonathan," she said in that sultry voice of hers that made me shiver with excitement, "What are you doing?" Her short hair was soft, yet still sightly damp from the "exercise" that had taken place not long before. I wanted to make it wet again.

"Have a nice catnap, kitten?" I smirked at her, staring at her luscious and full lips.

"Well... I was..." She looked me in the eyes, then shifted her eyes to my chest, placing a hand there. "But it'd be better if we had a little fun together, don't you think, Jonny?" She bit her lip, sending shivers down my spine. But she'd have to try harder than that.

"Sorry, Sweetheart. Not this time." I shook my head once as I said this, quickly biting her neck, leaving a mark.

She moaned, then pouted. "All work and no play... But you're certainly not a dull boy."

To my surprise, she quickly flipped me around, ending up the one on top, pinning me to the bed with her hands and knees.

"Oh, but you weren't going to try and pull one over on me, were you, Selina?" I asked, fully aware of the answer.

She chuckled. "I was. But that'd be too easy, wouldn't it? I like a little game to my hunt." She smiled, quickly jumping off of me. The sheet that covered her was now fallen to the floor, leaving my eyes to feast. And feast they did. She walked over to my night table and picked up the cigarette I had forgotten, taking a long drag. She slowly released the smoke from her lungs, sighing as she did.

"I needed that," she said as she looked at me, grin ever-present on her smug face. I got up from my bed and slowly walked up to her.

"You know, Selina... You're very beautiful," I said as I looked down at her shoulders.

"Tell me something I don't know," she said as she took another drag of my cigarette. I stood behind her, placing my hand on her shoulder, lightly massaging it.

"You know..." I started, shifting my weight, our naked bodies so close with contact, "I bet you look prettier when you're scared." I quickly grabbed my fear gas from the floor.

"What are y-" Before she could finish her sentence, laced heavily with confusion, I sprayed the fear gas into her face. Almost immediately, she began to scream in terror, and I hit her against the head with a vase (a new vase, as she completely destroyed the one I loved), making her fall. I caught her before she could hit the ground.

A few hours later, Selina awoke. I watched her chained hands and ankles. Her constriction caused panic for herself, I'm sure. I didn't bother putting clothes on her. She didn't need them for what I was going to use her for. After I was done, she was going to be nothing but skin and bones, and she was going to be sorry she ever fucked with me. She was still dazed when I slapped her hard across the face, making her eyes spring open. "Wake up, bitch."

"Wha... Where am I...? Jonathan...?" She yanked her hand, thereby yanking the chain, making her give me a small yelp. "What the hell is going on, Crane?"

I obviously wasn't stupid enough to keep her in my apartment building, so I moved her somewhere more fitting - an abandoned animal shelter.

I smirked. "What, already back to formalities?"

"Let me out of these chains, Crane!" She yanked the chains again, futilely trying to brake out of them.

"Nah-ah, kitty. Not until I've had my fun."

She growled at me. I walked up to her, crouching to meet her face. I smiled. "You're not a dog, you're a cat. Please," the smile fell from my face, "Don't make me laugh." I got up and walked to the end of the room, which had a refrigerator sitting comfortably in the corner. I grabbed a bottle of wine and poured two glasses, one for me and one for Selina. I walked up to her and handed her the glass. As she reached out to take it, I splashed the wine onto her face. She gasped in surprise, closing her eyes to block the wine from intruding on her vision. I stepped away and sipped the wine in my hand. This was beautiful, perfect. I looked over at her. She was wiping the wine from her face. I smirked. She wasn't going to last a day, what with my experiments and lack of amusement. Let's not forget the boredom. I mean, Batman wasn't always around to keep my attention. It wouldn't be hard: a few gases here, a few rapes there. Then she'd pay, she'd break. After all, Catwoman was strong...

Selina Kyle was not.

THE END.


End file.
